Dead Geass
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: When a ship appears out of nowhere, Cornelia and the Black Knights go to investigate. But what they find will destroy humanity, at it's core. The Prologue is short; the rest of the story is normal length. Discontinued; up for adoption.
1. Arrival at the Mystery Ship

Dead Geass

Prologue/Chapter 1: Is it Safe?

AN: I'll bet everyone's wondering how I'm going to do this. Easy: it takes place after Dead Space 2, after the Sprawl goes explody. It involves the Ishimura, and, of course, extra-universal travel. Three parties-the Brits, under Cornelia, the Black Knights under Zero, and the Japan Liberation Front through Todo and the Four Holy Swords escorting the Black Knights through the ship. And guess what? A Marker, or a least part of the one Issac destroyed, is on board. And that means Necromorphs. Lots and lots of fucking Necromorphs. There will be madness, comedy and romance, but let's get started, ne?

24 kilometers off the coast of Area 11 (Former country of Japan)

A huge fireball crashed into the water. A fireball that would change human history on this planet. A fireball that would end three superpowers, and murder billions. The fireball was a ship. The USG Ishimura.

Area 11 government administration building: two hours later

Cornelia li Britannia looked at the name. She hated Japan. But not the country, the name and certainly the people. She hated it because three of her siblings died here. Other then Euphiemia, Lelouch and Nunnally were the only things that mattered to her. Clovis was an idiot, but the Furies wanted blood. But that was a moot point. At this point, it was the name that had her attention. Why did this ship carry the name _Ishimura_? No ship carried a Japanese name in 7 years. "Guilford, get my Knightmare. I'm checking that ship out." "My lady, I don't think that's-" "Either we take it or the terrorists will. Besides, it reminds me of my brother." "Clovis?" "No, Lelouch." Guilford shut up quickly. The vi Britannias were a touchy subject. Even the Orange, Jeremiah, snapped at the mention of Marianne's assassination. They were her guards that night and...Guilford shuttered. She was still bitter. She needed this. "Understood, your highness." "And get that Kururugi boy to come with us. I have a bad feeling about this." "Why him?" "He used to be in the infantry. I need someone who can fight on the ground."

Order of the Black Knights GHQ: Tokyo Harbor

"USG Ishimura. Good name." Tamaki chuckled. "Zero, shouldn't we get moving and take that ship before the Brits do?" The masked man looked at the distance from Tokyo and smirked. "I will take care of transport, but Kyoto's sent us a few Burai Knightmares. They want that ship." Kallen chuckled. "Then we should get moving." Lelouch nodded behind his mask. "We should bring assault rifles, grenades, handguns and plenty of ammo. We'll be ready for anything." Unfortunately, they were anything but ready for the Ishimura. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..."

Japanese Liberation Front GHQ: Narita

"There had better be a good reason for calling me while we were at Kyoto." Katase nodded, then chuckled. "Todo, Kyoto has asked us to back up the Black Knights while they search a ship called the Ishimura. It appeared out of nowhere, and Narita's locked down." "I see.. And since we're outside Narita, we're the only choice." "I know you hate people asking this, and I hate to join them." Todo nodded. "Do not worry, General. I will make sure that they survive." "Thank you, Todo. Good luck."

Britannian destroyer _Lady of the Lake_

The Ishimura was a big ship, and Cornelia would make sure that the ship's secrets belonged to Britannia. She faced her men. "Move out!" "Yes, Your Highness!" "Up above the world so high..."

Meanwhile...

Zero, the Black Knights and their JLF escorts, Todo and his Four Holy Swords, sped toward the Ishimura. "Those cannons look badass." "Mass drivers, Tamaki. Not even the Lancelot would survive being hit with one of those things." They approached the Ishimura. "Like a diamond in the sky..."

Short, but that was the point.

And as for the reason that I was putting in parts from Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?

This is a Dead Space/Code Geass crossover!

It meant to fuck with your head!

Code Geass: mindfuckery on a scale of epic perorations.

Dead Space: a long-ass mindfuck in and of itself.

You put the two together and...Oh God, we're all going to die.

I'm not even going to bother with a preview...Just know that most of the planet is going to end up dead.

Ja Ne...


	2. Chapter 1: Is it Safe?

Dead Geass

Chapter 1: Is it Safe?

The _Ishimura_ was a little too quiet for Zero.

He didn't like it.

"This ship could hold at least 1000 people. There's no one here."

Tamaki and other members of the Black Knights agreed.

This was not a good thing.

"Eyes up, guns out. If you see anything, disable it."

Then Kallen picked up a device.

It started playing a message from someone named Nicole Brennan.

"_Isaac, it's me. I wish I could talk to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I wish I could just…talk to someone. It's all falling apart here. I can't believe what's happening! It's strange…such a little thing. In the end, it comes down to this one…little thing. __I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to see you again, just once. I loved you. I've always loved you_."

Then Nicole injected herself with what looked like saline.

A _lot_ of saline.

"That's overdose levels!"

"She killed herself."

"Why?"

"Another mystery. We'll discover why soon enough."

On the port side

Cornelia and Guilford pried open a door.

"No mechanism. Why?"

Then power surged through the door, activating a hologram.

Cornelia touched it, and the door opened.

"This...is not good. If _all_ the doors open like that..."

"Then we're going nowhere very slowly. If Zero and his Black Knights show up, we're screwed." Suzaku saw something in the vent.

"What the?"

Then it rushed at the Japanese traitor.

On the starboard side

Zero picked up a 211-V Plasma Cutter and a SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle.

"The first spoils of the _Ishimura_."

He handed the Pulse Rifle to Tamaki.

Then a humanoid form appeared. It had scythe-like arms, and hands jutting out of it's stomach.

Zero's mind came up with a name fast.

'It's a Slasher.'

Todo dumped a clip of .45 ammo into the creature's head, but it wasn't dying.

It quickly swept at Kallen, but missed.

"Aim for the limbs! If they can't move, they can't kill you!"

Tamaki used his new Pulse Rifle to rip the Slasher to bits. (AN: I used quite effectively in both _Dead Space, Dead Space Extraction _and_ Dead Space 2_. No one likes thinking of upgrading the damned thing except me and my brother, apparently!)

"What the hell was that thing? Shooting it in the head was useless!"

"It seems these things cannot be killed except for dismemberment. That Slasher was a pain."

"Slasher?"

"The blade arms, Kallen. The name is rather fitting."

Kallen couldn't argue, as it nearly killed her with those damned arms.

He looked at the schematic for the _Ishimura_ on the nearby computer terminal.

"The computer core is two decks up. If we can get to it, control of this ship will be ours."

"Understood, Zero!"

They entered the ship, but Kallen saw something that shouldn't've been there.

Her brother, Naoto Kozuki.

"Nee-san?"

"Kallen, you don't want to be left behind, do you?"

"Q-1, coming?"

"Yeah."

With the Britannian Forces

The Britannian encounter didn't end well.

Two Honorary Britannian Marines were dead, and quickly turned on them after an Infestor transformed them into Enhanced Slashers.

Cornelia cut the power to the door after they escaped.

"Those-those were MY MARINES! What the fuck is on this fucking ship?"

"Calm down, Pinkerton! They were Zero's doing, I'm sure."

"Not even Britannia can do that! They're fucking ALIENS! Aliens that turn the dead against us!"

Cornelia wondered why she brought Lieutenant Ronald Pinkerton with them.

Oh, now she remembered.

He was the local techie; the best one outside of Schneizel's Camelot team.

He was also the local Honorary Britannian Marine Corp commander.

Then they heard something moving through the vents.

"Oh, fuck. They're in the vents. No place on this ship is safe!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant!"

"Fuck you! You all know I'm telling the truth! We're fucked!"

Then another Honorary Britannian was dragged down the corridor by a tentacle.

"No! Fuck! I spent years training these Marines!"

"The bridge should be close by! Move your asses!"

With the Black Knights

"Fuck! Fat ones!"

"Pregnants, Tamaki!"

The name was apt, as baby ones-Lurkers, as they lurked around the hallways-spawned from them.

"Take out the thrice damned limbs!"

After finding a number of new weapons-Kallen was fond of the IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun-they slaughtered everything in their path. (AN: Kallen and a Line Gun...*Shutters*)

Todo's Pulse Rifle was ripping the monsters-Necromorphs, Zero called them, as they were dead human bodies recombined into Slashers, Leapers, and Pregnants-into pieces.

When they finally retreated, Zero got on his knees.

"This is insane. Alright, fuck insane! What's next?"

More Necromorphs ran towards him.

With the moans of inhuman creatures and the sounds of yet _more_ inhuman creatures trying to break their door down as his only answer, Zero did the only thing a normal, sensible human being would do when confronted with an impossible situation that pushed the boundaries of belief and sanity.

He opened fire.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU UNDEAD FREAKS! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I have HAD it with these motherfucking fuckers on this motherfucking ship!"

The Black Knights were shocked.

Zero had never sworn before.

"What?"

Then a tentacle grabbed Zero and dragged him away.

"Oh, FUCK NO!"

With the Britannian Forces

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ALIEN FREAKS! Enough is ENOUGH! I have had it with these motherfucking bastards on this motherfucking ship!"

Cornelia was pissed.

These 'Aliens' as Ron continued to call them, just.

Didn't.

Die.

Ron was a paranoid bastard.

He was a liability.

An unfortunately useful one, but a liability nonetheless.

"We need to leave this ship! The things on board...they're trying to make us whole..."

And an insane one.

'Just fucking great.'

The man was in charge of the Honorary Britannian Marines, and he was losing it.

Then a tentacle grabbed her ankle.

Zero's location

The masked man dumped a full clip of ammo into the Drag Tentacle.

It finally died.

His mask fell off, and he recovered it, but soon saw a cursing Cornelia get dragged the beside him.

He freed his half-sister from the Necromorph tentacle.

"Are you alright, Cornelia?"

The woman fainted seconds later.

Ishimura computer core

The Black Knights locked themselves into the room.

"No vents, just two doors and Co2 scrubbers. We're safe!"

Then another group of people ran into the computer core.

They were Britannian Marines, the Glaston Knights, Suzaku Kururugi and a big guy wearing a camo cap.

The two groups pointed guns and reappropriated mining tools at one another.

"Stand the fuck down, you fucking bastards!"

With Lelouch and Cornelia

The beautiful woman woke up on an operating table, tied up.

"Sorry about that, Cornelia, but you did say you would kill me, and my job isn't complete."

She looked up to see Lelouch staring at her.

"You're Zero...Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"You never liked father, so it was easy to make the connection. Still, I thought you were dead."

"I survived. It's a long story."

He untied his half-sister.

"We need to get to the computer core. The Order of the Black Knights are down there, most likely having a Mexican Standoff with whoever you brought with you."

"Well, that's not unlikely."

Ishimura computer core

The term 'Mexican Standoff' referred to the fact that in movies, a number of people armed to the teeth and were one hair's breath from absolute destruction.

In this case, a large number of people were armed to the teeth, and neither side liked the other.

If it weren't for the fact that there were more pressing matters, they would be busy killing one another.

In fact, the twitchy Marine was the most trigger happy, as his aim switched from the Black Knights to the Glaston Knights to Suzaku to the Marines in less then 40 seconds.

"MAKE US WHOLE!"

A mass of sweat-dropping was the crazy Marine's answer.

"Listen, we don't like you. You don't like us. But at the moment, Zero's not here. And since you guys never leave Cornelia alone, she's missing too."

Every Glaston Knight, plus Guilford, Dalton and Suzaku, pointed their weapons at Ohgi. "I was only pointing that out!"

"We know. Until we find them, we should work together. After all, we don't want you dead. Yet." Kallen pointed at Twitchy.

"Is he OK?"

"The short answer? No. He's been spouting off nonsense for the past hour. But he's our computer expert, so we have no choice but to keep him alive."

A huge monster was smashing at the door.

"Fuck!"

Medical Deck

Lelouch killed a Slasher with ease, cutting off the limbs.

"So, if you survived, Nunnally's alive, too." "She is. We're staying at Ashford Academy. I prefer that you don't say anything."

"I won't. Still, you did kill Clovis."

"He was murdering thousands of people. I will not tolerate that."

Two more Slashers popped up and were cut down by Lelouch's Plasma Cutter.

"How the hell are you killing them?"

"By taking off the limbs. Somehow, it's the only way to take them down."

Then a huge one landed nearby.

"Brute! Get down!"

He pushed Cornelia out of the way, and the Brute rushed into a wall.

An electrified wall.

"Move it! That thing's hard as hell to kill!"

"How would you know?"

"We've ran into one of them!"

There's a message in the names of the chapters. Can you decipher it?

And in response to the reviews:

Issac ain't showing up. This is on board the _Ishimura_, _**after**_ the Sprawl exploded. So, it's after _Dead Space 2_.

Second, the Ragnarok Connection won't happen. Britannia will get swarmed by Necromorphs, and thus, Charlie boy gets killed.

But that's later on.

As for why the first chapter was a little rushed: I was falling asleep, and I wanted to get that chapter up as soon as possible.

And why I'm in this again: I'm the Nolan Stross of the story. I'm the one who loses it and creates a new Marker. Speaking of Markers, remember the huge ass one in _DS2_? In this case, the Giant Marker fragmented and kept most of the Necromorphs alive...if reanimated dead bodies could be considered alive...

And there will be hallucinations galore: Kallen's going to be seeing her brother (a lot), so's Ohgi, Lelouch and Cornelia are going to being seeing Marianne, Euphiemia and Nunnally, and when Cornelia's not around, Guilford's going to lose it with visions of a bloodied Cornelia, as examples.

And the Black Knights have no choice but to work with Cornelia's honor guard, as they will die without one another's help.

There will be no previews in this story. Just a warning: as this is based on Dead Space and Code Geass, everyone's going to get mindfucked.

Ja Ne...


	3. Chapter 2: Sore Losers

Dead Geass

Chapter 2: Sore Losers

"Cut the power to the doors!"

"I'm trying! If Twitchy over there would help-"

"MAKE US WHOLE!"

"Hold him down!"

Todo smacked the crazy Marine to the floor, then rejoined the fight.

"This is getting ridiculous! What the hell are they? Where did they come from? Where did this ship come from? Why is Twitchy going nuts?"

"Make us whole..."

Kallen finally cut power to the doors.

She sat down, then stated accessing the files.

"Concordance Extraction Corporation?"

She kept searching.

"Date of construction...2412 Anno Domini?"

Guilford and Tamaki ran over.

"This ship is from the future!"

The files weren't lying.

Guilford read further.

"The United Spacefaring Guild vessel Ishimura, named after the developer of the shockpoint drive, Hediki Ishimura, was the first of a long line of mining vessels known as Planetcrackers. The Ishimura was built after all of Earth's resources were depleted, from recycled titanium. Her first Planetcrack, or Moon Harvest, was Saturn's largest moon, Titan."

Tamaki could believe it.

"Then what the hell are those things?"

Kallen accessed a personal log from a Dr. Challus Mercer.

"_Personal log, Dr. Challus Mercer. I convinced Benson to show me the vidlog from the colony, and what I saw...was glorious. The believer in me wants to become one of them, but the scientist in me wants to understand these 'Necromorphs', as Dr. Kyne refers to them_."

"Didn't Zero call these things Necromorphs?"

"It was only a guess, Tamaki. Besides, the name fits."

Dalton narrowed his eyes.

"'The believer in me'...What the hell was he talking about?"

Kallen looked up his file.

"He's a Unitologist. Someone who believes in a Marker of some kind, and that human evolution was caused by it. By the look of things, and what I'm seeing in his file, he was a nutcase."

"Was?"

Kallen pulled up a vidlog.

It was Mercer, bowing before an Infestor.

He and it were destroyed seconds later by a guy in some kind of armor.

"Who's the knight?"

"An engineer named Issac Clarke. Only survivor from the repair ship Kellion and the Ishimura. Also one of the survivors of the Sprawl."

With Lelouch and Cornelia

While the unlikely allies were reading up on Issac Clarke's unwitting adventures, their leaders were dealing with a bigger-literally-problem.

"THAT DOOR WON"T HOLD!"

Lelouch got up a ladder, and saw the Brute's weak spot.

He tossed a grenade at it.

The Brute felt the 'nade, but it couldn't do shit about it.

It exploded with it.

"How the hell do you do that?"

Lelouch climbed back down.

"The Brute's armor was too thick at the front, so the back was vulnerable."

"Why Brute?"

"It acted like one, so the name stuck."

He found a working computer terminal.

"The computers are extremely user-friendly, and I've been able to find out that this ship wasn't built by either Japan or Britannia, but Earth itself. It's a Planetcracker, a strip-mining vessel, built centuries in the future."

The Britannian Princess was a bit shocked, but kept her composure.

After all, weapons were her thing; technology was more of a thing for the vi Britannias.

Even Nunnally was smarter then Cornelia, although naïve.

"Ah! Here it is! It's the working uniforms for CEC security and engineers: Resource Integration Gears. I was designing one while you were out, as most areas of the ship need a Level 4 or higher RIG. This one's Level 7: highest it can get."

She took a look at it.

It was a combination of the Elite Security RIG and Zero's outfit.

She soon found out why.

His mask was damaged, and the Black Knights knew nothing about Lelouch's true identity.

"Can you pull up a RIG for me?"

"Quickly, yes, but it's Level 4."

"Anything's better then Level 0."

"Our _clothes_ are Level 0."

He got up and brought up the Elite Security RIG.

_Ishimura_ computer core

"Something's hacking into the computer!"

Guilford looked at the map of the _Ishimura_.

"Why did they have to make this so hard to read?"

"Most of the people on board were either miners or engineers. Plus, that Issac guy was using a locator all the time."

Kallen and Suzaku turned as another one of those huge monsters-Brutes, Zero called them-banged at the door.

"Will that thing get through?"

"The door's 5 feet thick and made of titanium! Nothing can get through!"

Kallen got back to work.

"It's on the Medical Deck, Security Station. I can't seem to pull up an image."

The Brute kept pounding at the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!"

The Japanese redhead finally got an image.

It was Cornelia.

"Princess!"

Kallen pushed Guilford away from the screen.

"I'll try to contact her."

"_Do not bother, Q-1_."

The image of the masked rebel himself appeared on the screen.

"Zero! Buddy, I knew you survived!"

"Tamaki, you've done nothing but doubt Zero."

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I? Who says I'm going to question somebody who survived the worst crap the Brits threw at us _and_ the tentacle of doom?"

"_Thank you, Tamaki. Now, until further notice, we're working together with Cornelia's personal guard_."

The Black Knights and their counterparts gaped.

"WHAT?"

"_You heard him, Guilford. We cannot risk this contagion getting to the mainland. If it does, we are royally fucked_."

Area 11

Revelz Carmont wasn't an idiot.

He was simply paranoid to the point where he _looked_ like an idiot.

"Where the hell are Lelouch and Kallen?"

He knew it.

Those two had to be dating.

But if he said anything, Milly would make everything worse.

He may love her, but she was too eccentric for her own good.

The bean counter wisely decided to shut his mouth.

"Fuck it. I'm calling Lelouch right now!"

USG _Ishimura_ Medical Deck

Lelouch looked at his new RIG. Then his phone rang. Cornelia was curious.

"Relax, sister."

He answered.

"_Lelouch, what the_ fuck _are you_?"

"Revelz..."

"_Don't 'Revelz' me! You're avoiding our work even more then normal_!"

"Revelz, this isn't the time. I'll call you later."

The unmasked Zero hung up.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah. The store's clear."

Cornelia walked in, and found herself being stripped and redressed at high speed.

By the time it was over, she was wearing the Elite Security Suit.

He looked at her.

"Why are you blushing?"

The embarrassed princess looked away.

"Let's get to the computer core. By the look of things, our subordinates trying to kill one another for some stupid reason."

"What?"

_Ishimura_ computer core: 90 minutes later

Some reason or another, redneck music was playing in the background.

It was a full-on brawl.

Kallen and Suzaku were beating the crap out of one another, (with Kallen winning) Tamaki was-somehow-kicking Guilford's ass, the twitchy Ron had somehow grabbed hold of a weapon and was trying to kill everyone, Ohgi and Dalton were at a stalemate, and the rest of the Black Knights and the Glaston Knights were beating the crap out of one another.

Then Ron pointed his weapon, a foam sports finger, at Suzaku. "NO ONE MOVES, OR HE DIES!"

While normally this would be funny, it wasn't, as he'd destroyed a chair just saying 'bang'. (AN: I love that weapon! It's called the Hand Cannon)

Then the door opened.

Zero and a RIG-wearing Cornelia ran in and stunned the man, and his foam finger of doom fell off.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kallen picked up the Hand Cannon.

"He's nuts! He tried to kill us with this thing!"

Zero cocked his head to the side.

"A foam finger?"

Kallen put it on and pointed it at the closest dead Necromorph.

"Bang!"

The Necromorph was turned into a bloody mist.

Zero removed the finger and put it in his storage drive.

It was too powerful to be used properly.

Then the Marine ran off, falling through a broken vent.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Fuck that! He nearly killed us!"

Cornelia retracted her RIG's helmet.

"I'm giving Zero command of our operation. He seems to know what he's doing."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, people. This mission has gone to hell. The _Ishimura_ must be scuttled in order to keep this from getting to the mainland."

"Amen to that."

Then Zero saw someone.

His mother, Marianne vi Britannia.

'It's just a hallucination. She's long dead.'

"Q-1, the Ishimura's blueprints?"

The redhead saw down and pulled them up.

The masked man smirked.

"Like I thought. This ship runs on a nuclear reactor to power everything but the engines."

"Nuclear?"

"It would take too long to explain. Here's the plan: three man fire teams, made from the Black Knights, the Glaston Knights and the Honorary Britannian Marine Corp. Remember, aim for the limbs. And try to get yourselves into Security RIGs ASAP. Q-1, Cornelia and I will make our way to the bridge deck." Suzaku got up.

"I'll go with Cornelia. Technically, I'm still a member of the Honorary Britannian Marine Corp."

"Then you'll come with us. It's time we got to the bottom of this little mystery."

_Ishimura_ Mining deck: 30 minutes later

Ron was awake, and holding a rock.

It was a piece of the Marker.

The Necromorphs would leave him alone now. He started grabbing rocks, as his mind told him.

"Ring around the Rosy..."

"Ashes, ashes..."

This isn't looking well. I'm nuts, and starting to grab rocks. I wonder why?

Still, everything's going to go to hell soon. A few chapters will be spent on the Ishimura, then we'll move on.

As for why Lelouch could design his RIG so fast? He didn't design it quickly: he was working on it when Cornelia was knocked out.

The letters are now I.S.

I'll give you a hint every few chapters.

Still, I've got work to do.

Ja Ne...


	4. Chapter 3: Safe Haven, My Ass

Dead Geass

Chapter 3: Safe Haven, My Ass

Tamaki, Dalton and one of the Marines entered the ADS control room.

As the gravity plating was offline, there wasn't a problem of getting plastered to the ceiling.

"What the hell is with all the plastic?"

The Marine shrugged.

"What, you don't talk?"

He pointed at his throat.

There was a hole in it.

Tamaki shut up.

Dalton pulled out a large mining tool.

"A Handheld Graviton Accelerator?"

Two Leapers appeared, and Darlton used his new weapon against them.

"I think 'Force Gun' is a better name!"

_Ishimura_ Mining Storage Deck

Ohgi, Guilford and Alfred G. Darlton made their way into the Cargo Bay, and found the missing Marine, Ronald Pinkerton, building a machine of sorts.

He looked at them, then went back to work.

The Necromorphs were leaving him alone, and they wanted to know why.

"Hey, uh, Ron. You OK?"

Then they saw a tiny double helix inside the machine.

They saw posters for a religion called Unitology, and the thing inside the machine looked just like the emblem that Unitology used.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."

"What the hell?"

"I guess it's a recording."

Alfred picked up a blue rock. Ron, who looked like an insane man on drugs, (AN: Best way to describe it) turned to look at them.

"You can have that if you want."

His tone was more that of a child looking at a teacher or parent.

Which, in this situation, was really fucking creepy.

"Okay, _that_ was **fucking** creepy."

Ohgi put the rock in his backpack and nodded.

"Amen to that."

_Ishimura_ flight deck

"Plastic shit everywhere, Necromorphs, and more of those mines you guys laid."

"What do you expect, a KMF?"

"That actually would've been helpful."

The argument was more playful then actually arguing.

Bart L. Darlton actually liked this Eleven.

If circumstances were different, they could've been friends.

"Damned shame! I'm actually started to like you!"

"You're likable, that's for sure!"

Their Marine escort was dead, thanks to a Necromorph that split apart when they killed it.

They called it the Divider, and the parts, Components.

Chiba's new Contact Beam (mostly the secondary fire mode) ripped any Necromorph that got close to pieces.

"Where did you find that thing?"

"Someone dropped it nearby."

_Ishimura_ bridge

"Damn, that's a lot of dead bodies."

"Issac must've been through here."

Then the alarm sounded.

"Warning. Anomalous substance detected. Quarantine activated."

"Oh, shit."

Two large, and hulking monsters jumped down.

They were Brutes, but blackened, and heavier armored.

"Enhanced Brutes! Cornelia, Suzaku, take the one on the left! Q-1, with me!"

The team split up, and Zero used his new Stasis module to slow down the Enhanced Brute.

Kallen planted two grenades inside it, and by the time it realized it was screwed...BOOM!

The huge arms slammed into the other Brute, stunning it.

Suzaku tried planting a grenade on it, but the Brute simply swung it's arms and threw Suzaku into a wall.

50 meters away.

Zero was pissed.

He pulled out the Hand Cannon.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The Enhanced Brute didn't stand a chance.

Kallen chuckled.

"Real space. Real terror. Real foam."

Zero ran over to Suzaku's side.

"He's got at least three broken ribs and a fractured skull! Q-1, secure the bridge! Cornelia, we're heading to Med Deck. I refuse to let anyone die because of these Necromorphs!"

_Ishimura_ engineering deck: engine room

"HOLY FUCK!"

A dead body was trying to kill the small group of marines.

Well, it didn't look infected, but now some Venus fly trap thing was trying to kill them! The surviving marines referred to them as Grabbers. (AN: An enemy in Dead Space: Extraction. Fucking hated them)

"Shit! That sucked!"

"Marines, report!"

"We're safe, for now! But-"

A trio of fast moving Slashers started attacking them and killing them. Tamaki and Darlton ran inside and saw the marines getting killed.

"Holy shit!"

"This is the _Ishimura_! **Unholy** shit!"

The two-their marine escort was killed earlier by a Divider. (his head was cut off and the Head Component fit into the neck, it the body was around somewhere)

The Twitchers, as Tamaki was about to coin them, were killed by his new weapon: the Detonator.

"See those lines, assholes? Those are the 'cross this and die' lines!"

The Twitchers ran at them, and soon died from the explosion.

Darlton and Tamaki were blackened slightly, but they were otherwise alive.

"Trigger happy, were we?"

"They're dead. Why are you complaining? Zero, buddy, come in!"

"_What is it Tamaki_?"

"Something bad happen?"

"_Kururugi's badly wounded. I'm trying to call the tram, but-Ironic. It's stuck at Medical! Screw it. Issac suffered worse and didn't need medical attention. He simply used a health pack. Report_!"

"Marines are dead."

"_What? Those were 30 people_!"

"People trained to make headshots, not limb dismemberments!"

"_This is bad_."

Ishimura cargo bay

Ohgi, Bart and Guilford were confused.

Not one Necromorph had attacked them since they last saw Ron.

"Do you think the deck's deserted?"

"No. There's got to be a reason."

They picked up a vidlog.

"_This is Ronald Pinkerton, Holy Honorary Britannian Marine Corps. The Emperor wanted me-me, personally!-to investigate the USG _Ishimura_. As the HHBMC's OSI operative, I was chosen for this. My research has led to to this: Britannia will need the Markers once these things are released into the world. They cannot swim, and are barely able to fly. This ship will give Britannia the edge in the next world war, and these 'Necromorphs', as Zero and the Overseers from EarthGov call them, are the perfect soldiers: they cannot be killed through normal means, and the Infectors can create more from dead bodies. And once they have done their job, we launch the Markers on a one-way trip to Aegis VII. After all, we won't need them anymore, and we don't want any Britannians to get caught in the crossfire. All Hail Britannia_."

The Knight was disgusted with his Emperor's actions now.

He knew everything about this and he didn't bother to warn them?

"Keep the vidlog. Everyone needs to see this."

Then the two looked back and ran toward where Ron was.

He was gone.

"He was pretending to be insane!"

"Correct, Gilbert!"

Two Plasma rounds passed by his head.

Ron was standing there, holding a Plasma Cutter.

Around his neck was a mini-Marker.

The two men took cover.

"That thing's going to drive you insane!"

"It's too damn small to do anything but keep the Necromorphs away from me!"

The OSI agent pointed to something in the distance.

It was a larger version of the Marker around his neck. It was a good 15 feet high, and bright red.

"_That_ is a True Marker! That took me over five hours to create with the knowledge in my mind! Soon, there will be no Earth! Only the Holy Britannian Empire! All Hail Britannia!"

He held up a piece of the Site 12 Marker.

It was about the size of a golf ball, and blacker then the night.

"THIS is the ultimate weapon! Not guns, not spaceships, not Knightmare Frames! THIS!"

Guilford picked up a Plasma Cutter.

"Yeah, well you're insane, Pinkerton!"

He took aim at the Marker shard, then fired.

The shard was split, and a piece went into Ron's left eye.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ron groaned in pain and fell to the deck.

"To hell with the Empire! Long live Japan!"

_Ishimura_ bridge

"Ohgi, come in!"

"_Kallen? Oh, fuck me-Guilford, get down_!"

Sounds of Plasma Cutter fire blasted through the radio.

"Ohgi?"

"_We found Ron! He's a fucking OSI agent_!"

OSI.

The Office of Secret Intelligence.

Kallen thought Ohgi was kidding.

"WHAT?"

"_HE'S OS-FUCKING-I! He was planning on building a Marker for the Britannians_!"

"_Kaname, if we die here, it's your fault he didn't escape in time_!"

"_Guilford, if we die, it's RON'S fault_!"

"_Die, you bastards! Lord V.V and the Emperor demand it_!"

"Ohgi, get back up here, NOW!"

The radio died on her.

"OHGI! Ohgi! Answer me, damn it!"

_Ishimura_ bridge deck: Tram Station

Suzaku woke up with one hell of a headache.

His uniform was gone, as he was wearing the same clothes as Cornelia and Zero.

"Glad to see you're alright, Suzaku."

"_Zero, I just got a call from Ohgi! Ron's OSI_!"

"The Office of Secret Intelligence, the Emperor's private investigative service, and there a fucking agent on this ship?"

"He was planning on creating something called a Marker."

"Oh, shit. I hacked into the files transferred from the Sprawl. Issac created one of them. In fact, that's why there's Necromorphs on this ship!"

"_Ohgi and Guilford are on their way to the bridge. And_-"

"_Zero! I've got bad news for you_!"

It was Ron, wearing a RIG similar to Stross', only in OSI black and blue, with the Britannian flag on the left shoulder.

"You!"

"_Yes, me! Thanks to Guilford, I can control them_!"

Then an Infector crawled up to the Station.

Cornelia's new Pulse Rifle aimed at the Infector, but it stopped moving.

Suzaku pointed a new Plasma Cutter at it.

"_See? I now control an army! All with my thoughts_!"

Cornelia destroyed it.

After all, it _was_ a threat.

"_For the glory of the Britannian Empire_!"

_Ishimura_ bridge

Kallen screamed.

"This guy is fucking nuts!"

"I know, but Guilford just told me that there's a piece of the Marker in his left eye." "Shit. All teams, this is Zero! RTB to the bridge!"

"We're on our way!" The masked man, Cornelia, and a limping Suzaku entered the bridge.

"Well, it's about time."

They turned to see a woman with black hair and violet eyes.

It was Empress Marianne 'The Flash' vi Britannia.

This isn't good at all.

The Red Marker is back, Ron's got control of the fucking Necromorphs, and now the Flash is back from the dead.

As for why the Red Marker was built so fast: An audiolog from _DS2_ said that a mini-Marker was formed overnight. Without anyone doing shit.

Ron could've made it faster.

And the Necromorph control: most of the time, it's the fucking Marker itself that controls them: the Hive Mind was the only exception.

After all, it wasn't meant to cause convergence.

And the message? It involves a character who appeared in the two _Dead Space_ console games for the Xbox 360 and PS3. It isn't _**I See Dead People**_. My message has 24 letters. That's 12.

Ja Ne...


	5. Chapter 4: All Hail Britannia

Dead Geass

Chapter 4: All Hail Britannia

"You seem...surprised."

"Surprised? Maybe once. But we know you're just a hallucination."

'Marianne' sighed.

"Well, you know what I am. This form was too...restricting anyway."

Her form changed.

Now it looked like Nicole Brennan.

"I nearly drove Issac off the deep end in this form. But your minds are stronger then any the Markers have ever encountered. But the only Marker I can inhabit of now is the piece Ohgi and his comrades recovered. And the ones that the Marine created cannot create the signals that force the Necromorphs into being, nor the dementia. I am...meaningless."

Cornelia fired two rounds at 'Nicole', but it did nothing.

"I'm just an image in your heads now. Useless, and meaningless. But...I can help you destroy his Markers."

"Why? You just said they were useless!"

"They can't create any Necromorphs, but they can maintain them. And the Marine is affected by the original shard."

_Ishimura_ flight deck

Guilford finally clipped Ron's leg, sending the OSI Marine down to the ground.

"Bastard! Traitor!"

"You're the traitor, Pinkerton! Britannia never needed the Marker!"

"Britannia always needs power! All men are not born equal!"

Ohgi and Guilford were thankful that the man couldn't send the Necromorphs after them, thanks to the Marker shard that they had.

But the Marine was still trying to kill them.

Ohgi pulled out a flashbang.

Guilford nodded.

Ohgi tossed it over and the OSI agent caught it.

When it exploded, it badly burnt his left hand and knocked him out.

"Run!"

They got out of the flight deck.

_Ishimura_ bridge

Lelouch and Cornelia were waiting for the last group (Ohgi and Guilford's) to arrive.

"For some stupid reason, we got the short end of the shortest stick in history. But we're going to survive this! Cornelia and her forces are willing to work with us in the long term, beyond escaping this ship. If any of those things get off this ship, humanity is fucked on a scale of epic proportions."

"Define 'epic proportions'."

"One of those things gets off this ship, everything dies."

Then Guilford and Ohgi ran into the bridge.

"I. Hate. That. Bastard!"

"Where's Bart?"

"Dead. Bastard had a Line Cutter."

Then a RIGlink appeared near Lelouch.

It was Ron.

"_You fuckers won't last long! I can't access the computer core, but I can do something_!"

"And that would be?" He pulled out his radio.

"_Requesting air strike on the _Ishimura_. Tora, Tora, Tora_!"

"You bastard!"

"_All Hail Britannia_!"

The RIGlink closed.

"We need to get the ADS online to shoot down those bombers! Cornelia, Q-1, Kururugi, were heading to the Captain's Nest! The rest of you, get to the cannons on the starboard side!"

"Why?"

"If we can't get the cannons online, you'll need to shoot those bombers down!"

Tamaki grabbed Darlton and ran off. "Let's get moving!"

Britannian destroyer Lady of the Lake

Ron's Glasgow hauled the Marker and an Infector onto the ship.

He hopped out.

"Secure those in the hold! And make sure that thing can't escape!"

"Yes, My Lord!"

He returned to the _Ishimura_ just as a group of A-10C Thunderbolt IIs got into Hellfire range.

"Paint the target! And don't hit me!"

"Aye!"

_Ishimura_ bridge: Captain's Nest

Lelouch finally got the port side ADS cannons online, but the starboard ones were being a bitch.

Then three missiles hit the _Ishimura's_ hull, nearly destroying the mask.

"Damn it! What the hell are you people doing?"

"_These things aren't AA guns! You're going to have to work faster, buddy_!"

The sound of the port side ADS cannons was comforting.

After all, those A-10s wouldn't survive to make another pass.

"Two more flights of bombers inbound! Looks like F-16Es and FB-111As!"

"Those are my troops that bastard's calling in!"

"The moment you decided to work with us, they were his. After all, he's OSI, which means he answers to the Emperor and the Emperor alone. He's pulling rank."

He finally got the ADS cannons online.

Another RIGlink popped up.

"_ZERO! You are going to pay for this! And Cornelia, I hope you and your friends enjoy dying_!" "WHAT?"

"_Cornelia li Britannia's last order was to destroy the USG _Ishimura_, shortly before dying at the hands of an alien menace_."

The OSI agent smirked.

"_Even if you escape, which won't happen, I've got a present for you_."

Two heavy transports dropped 5 containers full of corpses into the Ishimura's _flight_ deck.

"_The Necromorphs will kill you for me_."

The link closed and Cornelia punched the glass.

"Damn him! Euphiemia's going to be devastated!"

"Welcome to the Black Knights, Cornelia. It's the only place left for you."

"Then consider me a member! I want him dead!"

Kallen chuckled.

Now they had a number of Britannians on their side.

_Ishimura_ ADS cannon 56

Tamaki and Darlton were actually impressed.

Ron had reinforcements in the form of fresh corpses, likely from the ghettos.

But the fact that he was using Tamaki's countrymen against them sickened Darlton.

"Let's get to your leader."

"Ohgi hasn't run into any Necromorphs. So he must be one lucky son of a bitch."

"Or he has a piece of the Marker. Either way, we're saver with them then we are alone."

With Ohgi and Guilford

"This is stupid. Not one fucking Necromorph in sight!"

Then they saw a huge number of corpses. Japanese corpses.

"Oh, my God."

Then an Infector popped up and started transforming the corpses into Necromorphs.

"You were saying, Knight?"

"Remind to to shut up next time." Plasma and lead flew from their weapons, and they were kicking ass. But the Necromorphs couldn't get near them. "What the fuck?"

"Ah, I see you've discovered the Dead Space." (AN: Reference to _Dead Space Downfall_)

A Glasgow walked over to them, in the colors of the Honorary Britannian Marine Corps.

"Pinkerton!" "Start running, Guilford. I've got half a mind to kill you. And the other half agrees."

The two ran, but the KMF chased after them.

"Run, my little rats!"

Captain's Nest

"Ohgi? Guilford? RESPOND, DAMN IT!"

A RIGlink popped up.

It was Ohgi.

"_WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY TRYING NOT TO DIE, ZERO_!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"_Pinkerton's back, and he's got a Glasgow_!"

"_DIE_!"

The sound of a Glasgow's machine pistol nearly hitting the two Black Knights was heard through the RIGlink, then it went blank.

Lelouch removed his helmet, not caring if Suzaku or Kallen saw his face.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

The two other people in the room, other then Cornelia, gasped, but he didn't care.

"Lelouch?"

"_The _Lady's_ moving away with the Marker on board, Zero_!"

"Tamaki, take manual control of the ADS cannon and destroy that ship!"

"_Got it_!"

Kallen grabbed Lelouch.

"You bastard!Why are you Zero?"

"Because he's Lelouch vi Britannia, former 11th Prince of the Empire and my younger brother."

Kallen let Lelouch go.

"He hates Britannia because of his mother's death and his sister's crippling. That's the only reason he's still alive."

Suzaku was pissed, but he saw the point.

"For now, we've got a crazy Britannian Marine trying to kill us with a Glasgow. I'll follow your orders, but you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Then you and the Black Knights will learn all, but for now, the Necromorphs are our enemy."

Cornelia found a M1014 12 gauge shotgun and pumped it.

"Get ready. We're fighting a OSI agent who trained as a Marine and who's piloting a KMF."

_Ishimura_ Mining Deck

"Is that acid?"

"Sulfuric acid. I wouldn't want to dive into that." Then a 30mm round passed by their heads.

"So, my Black Knight friends are tired of running? I was getting bored, anyway." "Are all you OSI bastards so-"

"Bloodthirsty? No, but I was chosen for that!"

"How the hell do you know about the Marker?"

"We found an oil rig near the Yucatan Plateau. It contained information on the Marker, and on Michael Altman. I discovered the notes, and the Emperor wanted the Markers for Britannia! For the Ragnarok Connection!"

"So the emperor is the one that's going to rule the world? Fuck that! I'd rather have Zero!" "It's all the same, boy! Zero is a Britannian! The former 11th Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Ohgi was shocked, but what did it matter? He killed Clovis, defeated an entire Britannian armed force and was working with them to free Japan!

Results mattered, not parentage or nationality.

He knew that.

Guilford smirked.

"At least working with the Black Knights is easier now, knowing that Cornelia's brother is leading!"

"Then you are a fool!"

Guilford picked up a discarded Line Cutter.

If it could cut through solid steel, them Duralumin and ceramics were nothing!

He fired, cutting off the Glasgow's left leg.

Ohgi's Contact Beam ripped through the Glasgow, and Ron ejected, then jumped out of the pod.

He had two swords on him: a claymore and a roman gladius.

"While I hate KMFs, I actually like the Glasgow! Simple, yet advanced."

He pointed the claymore at Ohgi.

"And that Glasgow was customized!"

He rushed at the two, but a saving grace was an unmasked Zero.

He fired a Cutter round into Ron's leg.

"I am getting tired of you, Lieutenant. You are a traitor to humanity and you must die!"

He pulled out a Javelin Gun and fired three rounds into Ron's legs and one of his arms, forcing him to drop the claymore.

Then he used the alt-fire (zapping the living shit out of anything impaled with the last spike fired) to electrocute Ron into submission.

He grabbed the railing, but another javelin went into his right arm.

Guilford saw that Ron's RIG was yellow, and he was only one push from being dunked into sulfuric or hydrochloric acid.

"Damn you! You're Marianne's son! Serve the Empire!"

"I am. By killing you."

He kicked Ron off the catwalk, and he landed in a vat of sulfuric acid.

His screaming was heard from ten levels below.

Lelouch pulled out a Pulse Rifle and fired off a grenade.

Ron was either dead or damned close.

He didn't care.

He looked at Guilford and Ohgi.

"Let's go."

You should know that this is a complete AU by now.

And once you read the next chapter's title, you can guess who the message is about.

Message letters as of this chapter: I.S.S.A

Once again, no Issac, no Dead Space characters besides Marker-Nicole, and even then, her character's been fucked over.

Two reviews were asking about Issac being in this story!

So quit asking!

But he will be referenced many time in this story, as he made a shitload of log entries.

I'll see you later.

Ja Ne...


	6. Chapter 5: Close Quarters Chaos

Dead Geass

Chapter 5: Close Quarters Chaos

"He's dead. Or at least, should be."

The Black Knights weren't having a hard time with Zero being a Britannian Prince.

He was fighting against Britannia, so why should they care?

Then a RIGlink appeared.

It was a badly burned, but still alive Ron. (AN: Think Two-Face from _Batman_, but slightly burnt on the left side)

"_LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! You will not kill me so easily! Once I find you, you will die_!"

"You can try, but you won't succeed. I won't die until Britannia falls!"

Ron screamed in fury as Lelouch closed the RIGlink.

Then a new Necromorph threat appeared.

Kallen and Suzaku knew it from Issac Clarke's RIGlogs.

"Tripod!"

Ohgi and Guilford were knocked away by the Tripod, as it used a huge beam to smack the two men away so it could kill the Black Knights.

Lelouch, however, wasn't in the mood.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The seemingly harmless foam finger destroyed the Tripod and launched it into the depths.

Wait, depths?

Lelouch and the Black Knights looked down.

The _Ishimura_ was taking on water.

"Uh-oh."

"That ain't good."

Then a bomber dropped a Paveway through a hole in the hull.

"RUN!"

An ADS round destroyed the F-16E, but the bomb still wounded most of the Black Knights who weren't wearing RIGs.

"Get these people to a Store, NOW!

Britannian destroyer _Lady of the Lake_

"That thing that the OSI jackass brought back in secure in the hold. Three people are dead because of that fucking thing!"

"Well, at least that Marker thing's keeping it away from the vents.

If they got through we'd be fucked!"

Then a blue object rammed into the destroyer, nearly ripping the ship in half.

"SON OF A BITCH!" "What just hit us?"

Then a radio link came from the _Ishimura_.

"_An ADS round, you idiots. Get back to Area 11, and you will be rewarded greatly for your actions. If not, then you will die_."

"You've got no right to say that!"

"_I didn't say that _I _would kill you. And...enjoy the pain_."

The captain turned around and was stabbed in the eye by a Slasher.

Which used to be one of his officers.

USG _Ishimura_

All of the Black Knights were wearing RIGs, either because they were unconscious and wounded by shrapnel (which the medpacks dissolved and patched up the wounds) or because they needed to keep in touch with Zero.

Lelouch finally found what he was looking for.

"Ohgi and Guilford are three decks below, swimming their way back up to us. According to the ship's computer, 40% of the ship is filled with water. And those holes in the hull aren't helping."

He activated a switch on the RIG that slid the protective helmet on, forming the famous Zero mask.

"I'll go and pick them up."

"You're weaker then everyone here, Lelouch.

Even though I'm happy to see you haven't changed, you won't be able to help them."

Lelouch, or rather Zero, looked at Todo.

"I don't know why, but I'm not tired. My stamina seems to have increased."

Chiba said what everyone was thinking.

"You're running on adrenaline."

"I'm not running on adrenaline. I know what that feels like, Major. I had to walk with my sister on my back for over 20 kilometers 7 years ago. "

He walked off, and was quickly followed by Kallen.

"Oh, fuck."

Area 11

Revelz was really getting worried. Fighters and bombers took off a few hours ago, and Lelouch still hadn't called him back!

He decided to call.

"LELOUCH! PICK UP THE GODDAMNED PHONE!"

"_Christ, Revelz. Calm down_."

"You calm down! I'm worried sick! Get back here, NOW! The Air Force is fucking bombing something!"

"_I know. I'm out of town, but I am watching the news_."

He hung up.

USG Ishimura

Ohgi and Guilford finally got out of the water.

The Black Knights XO started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Us! We've been thrown from 30 feet into the water, had to dodge a crazy OSI agent and we're following the orders of a Britannian Prince!"

Guilford slapped him.

"The Marker shard in your backpack's getting to you."

The Japanese man blinked.

"Thanks, Guilford."

The glasses wearing knight blinked in confusion. "What?" "You said my name. I'm used to 'knight'."

"We've been through enough bullshit over the past, what? 6 hours? That's bonding."

"Well, my new friend, we have to get the fuck off this ship."

Ohgi chuckled.

"Well, EarthGov reinstalled a shitload of escape pods. We can escape using one of them."

Then a RIGlink appeared. It was Lelouch.

"_Are you two alrigh_t?"

"Barely. Cold as fuck, though." "I'm on my way to you. Stay there!"

Then a roar of anger came from behind.

Ron was back, and this time he had a Contact Beam.

"_Oh, shit!_"

"_DIE, FUCKERS! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA_!"

2 decks above

Lelouch and Kallen heard the sounds of a Contact Beam being firing.

"That's not good."

Ohgi and Guilford ran past, and then Ron appeared.

Holding a Contact Beam.

Lelouch pulled out one of his newest weapons: a FH-B1 Plasma Saw.

He jumped onto Ron, and cut the Contact Beam in half, and put it on Ron's left arm.

It sawed it off, and ripped through a number of internal organs.

Even if he survived, he would bleed out and die.

"And stay dead!"

Ron reached toward Lelouch, but the man stopped moving.

"Let's get moving."

"Got it, Zero!"

They moved up a few decks, and didn't notice Ron's right arm move.

The OSI agent was still alive, even after all the wounds and hits he'd taken!

Near the USG _Ishimura_

Revelz had finally hijacked a military helicopter and on his way to where Lelouch's cellphone had been tracked to: 25 kilometers from the Tokyo Settlement.

He called the black haired bastard.

In fact, Revelz that figured out that Lelouch was a Prince thanks to a book on the Royal Family he'd read during the 8 hours he'd waited for Lelouch to call back.

He found a picture of a younger Lelouch with a younger Nunnally and Marianne vi Britannia.

"LELOUCH? LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, ANSWER ME!"

"_Revelz_..."

That got his attention.

"Look, buddy, I don't fucking care that you're a Prince, I care about the fact that you-"

A blue round ripped through the chopper, and Revelz screamed as the vehicle rammed into the side of the _Ishimura_.

Good news: he was alive.

Bad news: his leg was broken.

Ishimura mining deck

"REVELZ! Shit! I'm going to rescue him."

"Why?"

"He's my friend, and frankly, I'm not going to let him die because I didn't tell him anything!"

"Let's move! We've got a Britannian to save!"

"Roger!"

_Ishimura_ medical deck: cloning labs

Ron was badly wounded.

If it weren't for the experimental drugs created from C.C's DNA, he would be dead.

Still, they didn't grant immortality.

"Damn it. Only a few more shots left..."

He had to use a few after climbing out of the acid bath, and had use all but 7 to survive Lelouch's attack with the Plasma Saw. He drew his blood and started a process called Flash Cloning.

It would create a full grown copy of himself, and he'd just rip off the left arm and sew it on.

He took another stim, and relaxed, near death.

Outer hull, USG _Ishimura_

Revelz had gotten his hands on a Pulse Rifle and a Contact Beam.

The helicopter's 40mm autocannon still worked, so that was a blessing.

He'd fired off a few shots into a huge group of enemies had couldn't be kill other then ripping off their limbs.

His Contact Beam was a one hit kill anyway, and the Pulse Rifle's grenade launcher was good at ripping limbs off.

His phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"_Revelz, I'm on my way! And-HOLY FUCK! BRUTE_!"

Then a huge, gorilla-like form appeared, and Revelz targeted it with the 40mm.

Then Lelouch, wearing something like Zero's outfit, ran up to it with a pair of some kind of chainsaw-like devices.

The Brute, as Lelouch called it, was getting screwed by the crazy and-for some reason, stamina-driven-vi Britannia.

Lelouch finally cut the Brute to size.

Literally.

Both the arms were cut off, and Lelouch was still ready to go.

In fact, when the Black Knights arrived, the Brute was trying to run away.

Trying, and failing.

Lelouch was nuts, and was hacking the Brute to pieces.

He finally kicked the Brute's broken and damaged body into the water.

Then he ran over to Revelz.

"Bruised ribs, broken leg and a fracture skull. Damn, what did you do?"

"Didn't eject."

"Kallen, get him to a Store and get him in a RIG! The medpacks can patch him up!"

Kallen picked Revelz up and got him to the nearest working Store.

"Hang on, Revelz. This is going to feel a little weird."

Cloning Lab

The clone was dead, but Ron didn't care.

All he needed was the fucking arm.

Using a bone saw, he cut off the arm and with an auto-suture, bonded the arm to his shoulder.

The nerves connected, and the arm was now usable.

His RIG, however, was trashed.

He would have to get another one, and a better one, this time then the fucking Level 1 Security RIG!

He dropped everything in a corner, sans the mini-Marker, and walked to a Store.

He took off the Marker and placed it on the floor, then chose a RIG.

And that's the first word!

Guess the message yet?

No?

Well, you'll get it.

I.S.S.A.C

After reading that, it involves Issac Clarke.

I'm also thinking of a _Sonic/AvP_ crossover, and a proper one, too.

A few more chapters, and we're off the cursed Ishimura.

Ja Ne...


	7. Author's Note

Dead Geass

Hello, everyone! As you know, this story is becoming a pain, and thus, I cannot continue it.

Dead Geass is now up for adoption.

Thank you all for reading until now!

Ja Ne!


End file.
